Jinchuriki Academy
by Digi-Darkness
Summary: This is a Re-do of a story I made a few years back. I may have made a few grammar errors in my haste to finishing the first two chapters
1. I'm a What

D-Darkness: hey every-body this a redo of my story Jinchuriki Academy. i'm doing a poll on my profile on your favorite manga or webcomic, it will most likely influence my next story. i'm also re-doing my hitman! reborn/Digimon crossover.

D-Darkness: I do not own any of the characters I have referenced or named they are all owned by whatever artist first thought them up.

Reviews please!

_"Thoughts or muttering"_

"YELLING"

**"Attacks/Demon/Troll Speak"**

* * *

Takato's POV

Takato: It's over Troll King I've found the holy sword excalibur and your army is destroyed. Takato was wearing a gleaming silver chestplate with the red hazard sign on his chest. He had arm and leg guards over his chainmail, with a shining white sword.

Troll Overlord: ** "HoLd oN ThErE MoThErFuCkEr tHeRe's nO NeEd fOr aLl tHiS MoThEfUcKiN' hOsTiLiTy. I JuSt wAnTeD To sUbJuGgLaTe tHe hUmAnS. iT'S NoT LiKe tHeY DoN'T NeEd tHe mOtHeRfUcKiN' mIrAcLe oF My sUbJuGgLaTiOn."** The high subjugglator was a grey skinned troll dressed in a black jacket with a purple diagonal and curving lines. He also had black and purple polka-dotted pants, with black scraggly hair and orange and yellow horns protruding from his head.

"ohkay...umm well i'm gonna kill you anyway" he said as he dashed towards the grey skinned man, sword over head and was about slice his jugular open when...

?: "Takato wake up you're going to be late for the bus" he heard being screamed before everything went black

_Takato's dream end_

he sat up sluggishly and swung his legs over the side of his bed stood up and put on his clothes for the day. A blue short-sleeve shirt and khaki pants. He then laced up his shoes, picked up his duffelbag, kissed his mom goodbye and left for his new boarding school. all without saying a word because they'd already cried and said there goodbyes and he didn't want to be late.

on the bus

?:HEY HUMAN WHERE ARE WE GOINGThe demonic voice screamed inside of his head.

"and i'm hearing the voices again" he mutters with a scowl on his face"we are going to a new school"

"THEN WHY DID U BRING ALL THOSE WEAPONS IN YOUR DUFFELBAG"the voice pointed out.

"For protection, of course i don't know what kind of crazy people will be at this school"Takato explained while patting his duffle full of weapons.

Bus Driver:"Last Stop, Jinchuriki Academy" the man exclaimed

Takato and another boy walked off the bus. the other boy was wearing a orange vest and a dark undershirt with dark pants, he had dark blue hair and was tan with a white and green dufflebag.

?:"so you're going to this school too,my name's Henry" the boy now known as Henry introduced himself, but before they could continue on with their conversation they heard a screeching of tires and as they both turned around and saw a black and blue Suzuki motorcycle coming to a hard stop in front of them. The driver then proceeded to get off the bike and kick out the kickstand and pull their helmet. under the plastic was a beautiful girl, red-haired with a pony tail that resembled a pineapple and had vibrant purple eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and a broken heart on the front with some blue jeans. she kicked out the kickstand and took out the keys and parked and walked in the building like she owned the place.

Takato: "well seems like this will be an interesting semester" Takato randomly says leaving his stupor but still fixated on where she just was

Henry: "well see you later then" he says shouldering his duffle and leaving towards the building.

"I wonder what her name is?" he wondered to himself as he walked towards the attendance building

* * *

Henry's POV

_Henry's Thoughts_

_Well this is certainly a great day so far i've met at least one person, might even become a friend, and i haven't heard the voice all day and i think this is my class..._

as Henry looked up he saw the sign that read 2-C just before he could knock on the door a man opened the door

?:"oh you must be my new student" the man said as he saw him into the room "all right everyone this is..."

"Henry Wong, and I am from Shinjuku. I am the third child of my family after Rinchei, my older brother and Jaarin, my older sister Rinchei and i also have a younger sister Suzie. I take Tai Chi lessons under the great Master Hong and I also like to occasionally play online games."

"And i am your teacher Mr. Takahata you can take one of the empty seats in the back, alright now that everyone is her-"

Before he could finish someone slammed open the door and a cloud of dust rolled in as a figure inside the cloud handed the man a paper and said "sorry i'm late" as the cloud dissipated Henry saw it was his new friend...

"My name is Takato Matsuki and I am from Shinjuku. I am an only child and so in my case that means I will one day inherit my parents bakery. I enjoy playing games, watching vintage TV shows and drawing. I also dabble in the martial arts."

"as i was saying you were all sent scholarships or invited to this school for a reason which you don't know yet and that reason is you are all what we would call Jinchuriki, containers of beasts and other entities, and before you label me crazy think about your entire life until now, unexplained voices, unbridled fits of rage at certain objects or places, and you're family constantly calling you special, were all hints that you are what you are." The man paused letting all the news sink in seeing some of their faces contort into faces of confusion, denial,anger, and finally acceptance."They were either implanted in your body at birth or other age or during some type freak accident where you touched their last host before their death and they decided you were worthy and chose your body"

?:"It's great to learn that we are all freaks of a feather but what exactly is the point of telling us" the person who owned this true but pessimistic question was a blue spiky haired kid with a long sleeved purple shirt and a red and white insignia on the back he also had black pants. He was about looked like someone not be messed with

"Well there are 2 objectives of this school 1) we want to teach you to control yourself, so you can conduct yourself properly in society and 2) there are occasional outbreaks of demons and other monsters so we train you to take out said monsters and other threats whether they be fellow students or unknown Jinchuriki who have lost control or were-creatures." The reactions for the existence of monsters was smaller than last time

"Lastly you will need to take a test to show us what type of person you are and you will be placed." the entire class groaned about having to do a test on the first day but begrudgingly finished quickly."alright while you are all graded we will go take pictures for your IDs"

* * *

Takato's POV

_Takato's thoughts_

_ok so your some type of being inside of my body, i wonder what you actually look like now that i think about it..._

the boy was thinking after taking his picture and walking back to his class and his teacher was standing outside the door.

:"this is where you need to go now and reminder meet here for homeroom in the morning."

Skip to Meeting Room 4

"this is it" Takato said looking at the door knowing that when he went his life would be changed even further than it already had been that tugged the door open and saw a very small room with bleached white walls and no windows and light cylinders in the middle of the room and a small grey table with 4 chairs 2 were occupied and there was a third person leaning against the wall. It was the red-haired girl.

?: "well now that everyone is here let's break this awkward silence my name is Mitsuo Yamaki, and I will be your Mentor for the next 4 years.

* * *

Whew finally done with chapter 1 took forever,... now to start on chapter two

Reviews please


	2. Meeting Room 4

D-Darkness: Hey guys hope you liked the first chapter and here is the second

_Thinking_

**Entity talking**

_**Entity thinking**_

* * *

Recap

"well now that everyone is here let's break this awkward silence my name is Mitsuo Yamaki, and I will be your Mentor for the next 4 years."

* * *

3rd Pov

But you can call me Yamaki, i feel that this help take down your barriers but keep me at a distance at the same time you know. so if you have a question to ask say your name first and state something about yourself. oh and close the door The man was wearing a navy blue suit light blue undershirt and dark blue tie with dark trousers and had blonde hair with sunglasses

the first one to answer was the fiery haired female

"My name is Rika Nonaka and I am known on the streets as the "digimon queen" because i am a master at the digimon card game and one of the only female players to boot, but beside that mentor in what exactly

well teaching you to harness and control your powers that's what i mean cause i have powers to" and to demonstrate his point he brought his hands together and when pulled them apart you could see strings of electricity running to and from his hands"but to first access your powers you must first meet the entity inside of you so i want all of you to sit down and to take one of these pills that i swear are not roofies and leave your unconscious bodies to me.

"Takato Matsuki, Future Artist/Bread Maker/Professional Daydreamer, um will we be able to be hurt while in our trance like state, i mean like if our monst- i mean entity attacks us will our physical body sustain any damage?"Takato asked the question because he knew inside of him was a beast that wanted nothing more than to destroy him.

I'm pretty sure regardless of what they do to your spiritual body your physical body will survive and if something goes wrong i can jolt you awake" he explained and snapped his fingers and made a tiny thunder roll sound

"Henry Wong is the name and hacking computers is my game,excuse the corny introduction it just rolls off the tongue, anyway how will we know what our powers are after the meeting?"he said while scratching the back of his head

"Your powers will reveal themselves in certain situations, now hurry and finish so i can give you your dorm room assignments and classes." Yamaki exclaimed losing his patience at his out burst the 3 all sat down at the table. He handed out the tablets and some water that none had noticed before after a few minutes they had all passed out.

Enter Rika's Mind

Rika: "hey how did i get back to my house, my room specifically and who are you?" Rika was sitting in a 1 futon room with a dresser a small table in the middle of the room, a closet, and sliding Japanese double doors. There was only one difference someone sitting down at the table sipping tea calmly. The figure was wearing a shrine priestess' clothing and a golden kitsune mask.

?:**"Why don't you sit down Rika, we have a lot of things to talk about."** The figure spoke to her as if it had known the girl her whole life which is basically true since she had been living inside her**"my name is Sakuyamon, but my friends call me Sakuya, why don't you have some tea"** as rika had already sat down she just nodded her head and accepted the tea.

Rika:"I'm not gonna freak out so question why are we in my room?"she asked her masked friend"and why does this tea taste like it was made by my grandma"she asked again after tasting the great tea

**"Because it's where you feel the most comfortable and also because i taught her how to make when she was your age"**Sakuya explained to the girl**"When your grandma was a little girl she was a priestess down at the local shrine and i met her when she saved me during an exorcism from the exorcist. She told him I was the spirit of the shrine and not a rouge and to repay her I became her protector and when her body became to old to host me any longer. Saeko suggested I go into her newborn niece and I've been here ever since the day you were born just never seen any reason to reveal myself because i know you can take care of yourself."** She took a breath after finishing the long winded explanation

"Thanks for the tea and the story, I hope you can help me become the strongest in my class" she said holding out her hand

**"wait no..."** Sakuya said but before she Rika woke up

Henry's Mind

Henry's spiritual headquarters was his room /man-cave/ hacking HQ there was a bed on one side of the room leaning on a dresser and at the foot of said there was a bookshelf on the other side of the room there was rack of games, DVDs, and programming roms. There was one desk a tower of 2 speakers on either side of the desk and between these two towers were three computers all hooked up a mac computer with one black keyboard. The keys had lost any indication of letters or numbers the paint had withered away from over-usage but Henry had remembered all the places so it had not mattered before he left but now there was someone at the desk getting frustrated at the Invisi-key keyboard. The figure looked mostly like a carbon copy of Henry with a different color scheme and large floppy white and green tipped ears. He had white hair a white t-shirt and a green jacket and white pants.

Henry:"Hey man you need help with... dude are you looking at furry porn" Henry exclaimed after jumping backwards and covering his eyes

?:**"that'll teach you to knock next time my name is terriermon and this is my fapping/game room and while we have our meeting of intellects how about i destroy you in some black ops II while i'm at it"**he extended the offer while zipping his pant s and making sure his junk was nice and snuggly by looking into his pants.

"Sure why not after you've spayed over the controllers with a cleaning spay or something"Henry answered after cracking his knuckles and popping the game in and sitting down in a fold-able chair terriermon left for a second and came back a bottle of random cleaner and sprayed over them and started to clean"question why are we in my old room"He asked after picking up one of the newly disinfected controllers.

**Well it's the only place i can sustain myself not because it's the place most comfortable to you or some bullshit like that, i'm part cyber so i need a place to recharge when i run out of power,...you camping bitch"** he explained/complained after Henry sniped him from a window

"What do you mean "part-Cyber" i thought you were some mystical force?" he asked while moving to a different hiding spot

**"alright pause cause it is about to get heavy"** Henry paused the game **"ok so you did you know you're dad was a international hacker before he met your mom, no i guessed not well anyway to stay on top of his game he wanted a way to be able to control computers and electronics without actually needing to be anywhere near it, as it would lower the risk of him being caught. The day he finally finished the correct algorithm and transferred it to a nanochip which he placed inside many nanobots which he placed inside a serum that he injected inside himself and after seeing no results, he thought maybe it didn't work on me but the next may be able to work these things and he injected himself in the balls. He then dragged himself to the hospital and told them a less crazy situation and was admitted into the hospital where he met your mother. So there it is your entire story wrapped up in one big explanation."** after he finished he unpaused the game found Henry's body and stabbed him then t-bagged his dead body**"Ha, you just got PWND"** he turned to Henry but he was staring into blank space**"whatever that just means free kills for me" **and proceeded to dominate.

"Uh... I think I wanna leave now but uh thanks for telling me" Henry extended a hand and Terriermon shook it as Henry disappeared/Woke up

**"Remember Momentai"** The robo-thing told him

Takato's Nightmare

?:**"Alright Takato i'll let you know this now you are outnumbered me and my numerous incarnations are going to tell you the story and then try to kill but ultimately stop because we live in your body meaning we kill you, we kill ourselves"**Takato was in a place he had never seen it was a really big meeting room with a 12 seater table and 3 of them filled by knights and at the head of the table one there was a huge bite mark then if you looked a little bit further you could see 2 red eyes staring at him hungrily**"It's finally nice to meet the jailer of my prison but let's cut to the chase."** The monster had no patience**"My name is Megidramon and according to my bretheren i do not exist,because if i did exist the entire world would crumble as my power tips the scales of light and darkness too much, i was to strong therefore they did not acknowledge my greatness. The cities i pillaged and burned, they blamed it on natural phenomena but finally after trying to noticed for centuries a silly human challenges me to a fight to the death. I'm thinking i'm gonna kill him in one blow and he pulls a out his shining lance and throws it right threw my chest,imagine my surprise. I reincarnate and his descendant challenges me. He cuts off my head and uses my scales as his armor and weapons, and I reincarnate for a third time but this time i find your grandfather when i think he's going to be weak, he's 13 and he still decimates me, he ripped off my wings and slapped me with them, then cut off my head and then has the nerve to serve my meat at that place with all the homeless people... a soup kitchen. That was it, i had had enough humiliation so still a spirit i found your crying baby body and possessed you, but i forgot a child's spirit is the most freaking innocent thing in the world it suppressed my power until your grandfather noticed and suppressed me himself, that is why i'm inside you today and, why i have this ridiculous mark on my chest."** he explains coming out of the dark and pointing at his chest**"you're also a lot uglier than I remember"** he says insulting the boy

"That's why you wanna kill me"realization dawning then a question face returns for a good second"Then why do you want me to kill other people"

**"I can't cause chaos, i'm just a spirit so why not use you a physical meat puppet"**saying it like he should've known already

"Well thanks i guess, i would appreciate if you would lend your power. i would try and shake your hand but i get feeling you might attack me so...bye" he said as his form started to dissipate

Back in Meeting Room 4

Yamaki:"We need jelly in the house so buy some this time" he said into the phone and he saw they were waking up"i'll talk to you when i get home Riley, bye"

Henry:"i'm part android" He muttered to himself as started to awake

Rika:"Where'd my tea go" The girl wondered

Takato:"I need to find caliburn" Takato exclaimed

"Well now that you're all awake take these and you can leave to socialize and find your rooms and what not we will start training tomorrow." as he said this he handed out the papers and he also gave a pair of keys to each of them and started to walk out the room.

Takato:"Do you guys wanna go eat something so we can talk about what just happened" he suggested not knowing how weird their stories were

Rika:"Nah we should just go home and go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow"she said walking out the room

* * *

Takato's POV

"So Henry you feel like helping a friend out with finding a dorm room"Takato asked"sure but let's go get some food first"Henry answered

One food eating later

"OK so one this paper says were roommates so lets hurry up and get there so we can catch some z's" they reach the door pull out the keys and open it there is Rika walking out the shower with a towel wrapped around her dripping naked body...

* * *

Worst or best cliffhanger ever, henry and takato's lives are in the balance.

Reviews please


	3. Henry and Takato make new friends

D-Darkness: couldn't even bring myself to let the suspension build had to write the new chapter now

also I want to point out, i've been calling them entity's because of the various things i've put inside of people...that sounds wrong let me rephrase the entity's are called that because they range from digimon to people to computer programs so i'm just gonna use a word that gives me a lot of breathing room like...(daduhduh) Entity

**Entity Speaking/Someone using an attack**

**_Entity Thinking_**

_Person thinking_

"Person speaking"

Reviews Please

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters

* * *

Recap: Last time on Jinchuriki Academy

"OK this paper says were roommates so lets hurry up and get there so we can catch some z's" they reach the door pull out the keys and unlock it and push it open and there she was Rika. Walking out the shower with a towel wrapped around her hair with a dripping naked body...

* * *

3rd POV

Takato's lecherous thoughts

_"Thank you kame, I would not mind if I died at this very moment"_ he thought as the girl turned around and noticed the boys_"DON'TGETABONER,DON'TGETABONER,DONTGETABO-...FUCKIGOTABONER"_ He said looking down at his "lance" and seeing it was at full attention, he also noticed the girl was running toward her room probably to get some clothes but he was mostly focused on her ass as she left. **"Takato this is your chance go show her what she has done to you and I promise you'll be in there faster than a black man in the white house"** Takato did not understand the full metaphor but he did understand that he would get some sort of pleasure out of this from Rika if he showed her his boner, but he thought against it "I can win her with pure charm and persistence."(A/N Silly Takato)

Rika's thoughts

_"oh my god i'm am gonna kill the idiot who gave them keys to my room and whoever made this place coed"_ She thought after noticing the two boys and pulling the towel off her hair and trying to cover her body with it _"Is he getting off on this...ew"_ Rika thought disgusted as she saw Takato's penis bulging in his pants_"I'm gonna go to my room and dry off, put some clothes on and kick some ass."_ She thought running toward her room while clenching the towel to her body.

Henry's thoughts

_"hmm...Nice tits" _he thought and quickly acted he was smart enough to cover his eyes after seeing her.

Back to Takato's POV

Takato walked up to her door and knocked on it "Rika I wanna say sorry" He said not knowing exactly what he would apologize for but he felt the need to. Rika asked through the door"what do you want, perv?" Takato wincing at the insult to his personality but still continuing"I wanna apologize for...staring at you when you were indecent" He says making up his mind on what he did wrong. Did he actually feel sorry for what he did kinda but would he do it again, the answer is yes. Opening the door and coming out fully clothed she did a motion that would both scar Takato yet linger in his dreams for the next few days. she grabbed his dick and asked" then what about the boner" She accused while holding his junk, now Takato contemplated his answer before she crushed any chance of pleasuring a woman or having children"Alright Rika, I'm not gonna lie, I thought you looked hot so I looked at you. now please let go of my junk" He told/asked of her with a solemn face while sweating on the inside" Fine but I just wanna say one thing before I go to sleep" she let go of him and he sighed with relief and then she pulled her foot back and a kick that shattered Takato's child bearing organs. Takato started to cradle his package and clenched his eyes then fell to the floor in agony"Do that again and it'll be even worse" She said slamming the door leaving him writhing on the floor.

Henry:"come on buddy let's get you too bed" Henry said picking up his new friend and escorting him to one of the 3 rooms and propped him up against one of the walls and said"You got this from here, right" he said while yawning he turned and stretched his arms and headed to the other room to sleep."See you in the mornin' pal"

**"Hey meat bag I think she likes you"** Megidramon said taunting the boy as he was walking toward the bed**"I can almost hear the bed springs"** he joked once more before Takato passed out from the long day of pain and surprises

* * *

Henry's POV

5:00 AM

At 5 in the morning Henry was just stepping out of the shower to start his day with a towel wrapped around his waist he walked to his room and picked out his clothes for his morning workout a green tank top and grey shorts with white and green trainers. After putting on his clothes he walked out his dorm room room and toward the trail on campus. The trail looked a lot like this park back in his home town, it was called Shinjuku park. He got to the park and started running through the park and noticed another person jogging, it was a girl. She was a brunette with a tiny side ponytail she was wearing a yellow t-shirt that said "Power Of Heart" in orange she also had on green shorts. Henry thought about going up to her to try and make a friend but she might think he was hitting on her. His thoughts were getting clouded and loud before something broke through the noise

**"Henry I got one word for you"** Terriermon paused for effect**"Momentai"**

"what does that even mean" He asked the Digital Being

**"It means take it easy and introduce yourself"** He said before going silent again

"I'll try" Henry caught up to the girl and introduced himself "Hi'i'm Henry what's your name"he asked the bewildered girl"umm...my name is Jeri, is there something you want" she asked cutting straight to the chase wanting to focus as not to trip on anything" Just wanted to know, do you want go for coffee and talk later?" he said while still unsure of himself also trying not to run into anything."Sure why not you seem like a nice guy"She answered reluctantly to the weird guy slowing down so she could stop and get a drink of water"Cool, well i'm gonna keep running for a little while longer"He said while speeding up gradually and he eventually ran out of sight.

Skip To The Cafe

It was 5:30 by the time Jeri had stopped running and she had to wait another 30 minutes for Henry to finish and then re-hydrate. They walked to the cafe right outside the campus and got some cafe looked kinda like a Walgreens sized Starbucks"Making coffee Free before was not a smart idea on their part but, who am i complain"He said to Jeri as they were walking to a table. They sat down next to a window and started talking"So where are you from?" The boy asked her"i'm from Shinjuku, my father owns a bar where i used to work before i came here, what about you?"She answered but also inquiring him for more on his life "I'm also from Shinjuku my father is a computer programmer, and what about your mom what does she do?" he asked with curiosity apparent on his face only to see hers fall downcast"My mom is dead, and the only thing my father said was "It's all because of destiny"She whispered/screamed at the astonished boy who noticed she might have a few inner demons, but after noticing the scene she had made she sprinted out the door and into the street. She stopped hearing a honking horn and turning to see a truck coming full speed toward her, paralyzed with fear, she just stood there.

Henry chased after and saw the truck coming down street and toward her and screamed"JERI, NO!" As he ran toward her knowing he wasn't fast enough to get to her before the truck hit her. He felt his legs get hotter and he started to speed up. Becoming fast enough to run and grab her before the truck hit herand save her. When he had slid to a stop on the other side of the road, his legs were smoking from the immense heat they were giving off."Thank you Henry, but could you please put me down now. This is a little embarrassing"She asked her savior as he was holding her bridal style. When he set her down she was blushing, thinking about the position she was just in."Well I should go, I don't wanna make anymore trouble for you. Bye."She said before kissing him on the cheek and running away.

**"Henry you did it, you've unlocked you power, and you got a kiss from the girl and you're not even on the first date yet, way to go pal"**Terriermon giving him a congratulations"I don't really see what's so great she almost got hit by a truck because of something i brought up, therefore it's my fault she even needed saving in the first place" he mentioned beating himself up over what had happened before the good part.**"Hey come on you know what they say at times like this, momentai"** he said bringing up his catch phrase"I know, I Just can't help it" He told the cyborg like creature inhabiting his body just before he heard a beeping noise from his phone seeing it was seven o'clock. he stopped arguing with himself and Terriermon and started to run back to his dorm, activating his super speed again so he could take another shower, change and get to homeroom all in 2 minutes.

Rush into class

Mr.T: Henry ran into the door and closed the door"Alright class has started if you enter this door after this second you are tardy, any tardy's will be dealt with by a swift punch to the throat, now before I call roll you will notice your schedule at your desk" They had all looked over their papers by now Henry noticed he had gym 1st period and died a little inside"I will now start calling roll, I want you to stand up when I call your name"Henry hadn't noticed before but now fearing his breathing capacity looked over Mr.T. He looked like he was about 40-something years old and 6'2 so he was basically taller than everybody. He had on a tan suit with a white undershirt and a red tie

"Kiyo Takamine" A guy who was about 5'8 was wearing a button up white shirt and a blue tie with semi-spiky hair and blue pants. In his hands he had a bright red book

"Tsuna Sawada" He called out and a worried looking boy with orange spiky hair stood up he was about 5'5 wearing a orange and white hoodie with some tan cargos. The hoodie had an insignia right over his heart but Henry couldn't make out what it looked like.

"Kozato Enma" This boy stood up and looked empathetically at the man. He was also 5'5 with dark red hair with an open black jacket and an orange shirt with a giant Fancy black letter E on the inside, he also had on black pants.

"Gokudera Hayato" The boy who stood up had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, he looked like he was pissed at something. He was about 5'7, had grey hair and a white button up shirt with black jeans. He had a silver belt with what looked like holsters for something small and cylindrical

"Naruto Uzamaki" The boy who jumped was blonde and about 5'8. He was wearing an black shirt that had silver writing on it. It said "Keep calm and call Naruto" with little leaf symbol above it and he was also wearing orange pants.

"Sasuke Uchiha" It was the same kid who had spoken out yesterday. He was wearing the same outfit that he was wearing was 5'8 also with a constant scowl on his face

"Henry Wong" I stood and I was wearing an exact copy of what I was wearing yesterday.

"Takato Matsuki...Takato Matsuki" After he said it the second time someone knocked at the door Mr.T walked over and opened it and saw Takato. We all saw a flash of movement and Takato then fell face forward into the classroom.

Mr.T:"Well that's everyone, Henry come pick up your friend and you can all do as you please until the bell rings."He said sitting at his mahogany desk. Henry walked over to Takato and dragged him back to his desk, and slapped him in the face until he awoke. After awaking Takato asked him the number the freight train that hit him.

Takato's POV

Henry:"That was Mr.T, Takato but before homeroom is over lets go meet some of these kids." He said guiding Takato towards the boy named Naruto Uzamaki "Hi my name's Henry this is Takato, and I was wondering if we could be friends" he said gesturing to his friend then extending his hand in friendship. He saw the tall boy start to tear up at first then suck in his tears and shook Henry's hand.

Naruto:"I'm sorry i'm just surprised, I mean people have avoided me my whole life, and this so sudden but yeah sure we can be friends"Naruto said in a sad then happy voice"So I guess I'll ask has either of you met the "monster" inside of you yet" he said while poking his head"I wouldn't call him a monster/You have one too" they answered at the same time then, Takato continued on

Takato:"What does your entity look like" Takato asked curiously

"I'll start from the beginning..." he said

* * *

_Naruto's Flashback_

Naruto had awoken in a dank and dark room with water everywhere he stepped. He saw a wooden cell at the end of the room with a tiny piece of paper on it. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was a seal to keep whatever was in there locked in. He decided to look between the spaces in between the bars and jumps back quickly in surprise. He saw the mouth of what he assumed to be a giant fox ,it had menacingly sharp teeth and this permanent "rage face" so to speak and black eyelids which Naruto only noticed because of his orange fur. When naruto jumped back made a big enough noise that the ferocious fox opened it primal eyes and glared at the boy.

?:**"Oh i thought it was a fly,but it's just you. **The monster insulted**"It seems you finally found me"**

Naruto:"So... I guess i should ask you a few questions before this thing wears off.1)what is your name? 2)How did you get inside me? 3)Are you really as bad as the villagers thought you were?"He said asking the monster about basically his backstory.

**"Well I will tell you my name when you have earned my respect, but for now you may call Kyuubi"** He answered **"As for your second question, I guess you wouldn't know the answer, because your an orphan, seeing as I killed your mother and father."**He finished pausing to see the young mans' expression, it was one of sorrow and remorse and after enjoying the boys sadness, he continued** "The Fourth Hokage sealed me inside your body to stop me from destroying the village, he died after sealing me and as for your third question you can answer that for yourself. Tell me what did they do to you."** He said with a devilish smirk on his face

"They threw rocks and other things at me, angry mobs attacked me, they told their children not to talk with me, they successfully shut me out of the community dynamic. But now I finally know you are the reason" He said gradually getting louder and closer to the cage"THEY HATED ME BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU ARE THE REASON I'M ALONE"He screamed into the monsters face and the Kyuubi's smile only grew bigger, only a few feet of wood separating them.

**"NO THEY HATED YOU, BECAUSE YOU ARE ME. WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME. WHEN I REGAIN ENOUGH STRENGTH I WILL TAKE OVER YOUR BODY."** He admitted to the unwavering boy

"We are not the same... I will never become you" He spoke quietly as he began to fade

_End Naruto's Flashback_**(A/N you may have noticed Kyuubi not being as aggressive as he was towards Naruto as he usually would be at this point. He was just playing mind games with naruto and that usually requires a calm voice(somewhat) anyway back to the story)**

* * *

Takato:"Well that kind of put a damper on the day, but if it makes you feel any better my monster is my bitch"as soon as he finished that sentence his left eye began to blacken and his face began to look angered"Let this be known The mighty Megidramon is nobodys bitch, and Takato, talk about me like that again and I will kill you...Kyuubi it's been a while."He screamed then acknowledged Naruto's entity when Naruto's eyes suddenly turned orange before he nodded and said

Naruto(Kyuubi):"Megidramon old friend how's it going have finally decided to give in to the Matsuki's and become their pet" He asked the dragon noticing his inhabitance of the youngest Matsuki, but before the two could finish their conversation henry chopped them on the head to bring them back to normal. Naruto returning to normal started rubbing his head and thanked his new friend"That kinda hurt, but thanks Henry" but when turned to him henry was gone and talking to the kid with the red book.

"Well that was weird but(*rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngg gggg*)the bell just rung so i have to go to..." he looked at the schedule in his hands"Physical education...(*sigh*)Fuck My Life." he said as Naruto got excited because he had the same class as his new friend

"Lets walk to class together, new demonic best friend!" He said throwing his arm around Takato's shoulder while walking down the halls towards one of the worst classes in all high school history.

* * *

D-Darkness: finally done it took forever

Happy new year, Reviews please

Oh yeah and Henry's power is super speed not something like physical or muscle augmentation and he will gain more throughout the story so will everyone else


	4. man i hate gym

D-Darkness here saying happy new year in case i didn't mention it in the last chapter

The first fight chapter and team names and other stuff

AND i will keep writing this story no matter how many(or lack thereof) reviews

When it says 3rd POV it means 3rd person just wanna clarify

but uh anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters just my idea

* * *

Takato POV

Me, Naruto,and with Henry entered into the large building, there were a set of bleachers on the walls for the children to sit down at. There were at lest nine other kids on the bleachers one of which was a friend. Henry walked up to this brunette and sat down next to her while, Naruto and Takato walked towards the wall behind it. They began a conversation about the gym class before a kid in a dark blue shirt with the words "stand back i'm a professional" and a picture of a kid about to put a fork in an electrical socket, and some dark blue jeans. He had short blond hair, he looked about 5'7. He walked up to us and asked is this the gym.

Takato:"yes" I said guessing he was being sarcastic or something

?:"well thanks i guess i better introduce myself my name is Michael J Caboose but, you can call me Caboose" Caboose introduced himself to his new friends

"Well my name is Takato and this is Naruto we're Jinchuriki to Megidramon and Kyuubi what about you?" he said pointing to himself and Naruto.

Before he could reply the assumed gym teacher blew her whistle and told them all to pay teacher was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her 30's, (that's it not doing this one too much work it's from School Rumble). She told them they were going to do at least 3 laps around the gym, and 1 lap was a third of a mile. So we all set our backpacks down and get ready. I get into a starting position and henry and just stand there yawning like they could run this in their sleep but i was going to show them. She yelled go and I boosted off down the circular path, a cloud of dust was whipped up every time I hit the floor. As I neared the end of my first lap I noticed Henry and Naruto hadn't moved an inch. I would've been more suspicious but i was so happy that i was about to win that i didn't care. I was just about to pass them when I saw the both of them flicker for a moment and they were both sitting on the sidelines and the next I had passed the finish line. Caboose was a few seconds after and the rest of the class followed soon after. Ms. Osakabe then told everyone the results and they were shocking for me at least.

Ms. Osakabe: "Naruto Uzamaki 1st with 5.6 seconds Henry Wong with 2nd and 5.8 seconds and in 3rd Takato Matsuki 2 minutes and 17 seconds any one slower than those 3 don't really matter, well the only other thing were doing today is sparring." She then rattled off who was fighting who, I had to fight some kid named Shinji. We both walked up to the ring and I saw he was about my height with straight black hair he was wearing a white button up with a black undershirt and some black dress pants and some white and black converse. _"This was going to be simple"_ I thought as he saw the boy was already shaking

Takato: "You may wanna take off your dress shirt, this could get messy" he told Shinji. was going to yell go when it was time to start. I had noticed that a girl was yelling at Shinji and if he lost she was going beat him herself. she screamed these "words of encouragement"while he was undressing then walking back to the "ring". had drawn a square on the floor for the exercise. I got into my stance and started bouncing from foot to foot.

She yelled go and Shinji's body went and I went on the attack and without even moving his body he had an iron-like defense. So i tried to give him 2 jabs to the face and he blocked with his arms. He was open so I hit him in the gut and he skidded back and he hunched over and started to look like a rag doll. Just then his friend started to shout more "words of encouragement" and he was distracted so i started to lay into him. uppercut, 3 quick jabs to the gut, and a strong kick to the stomach and he is down. Ms. Osakabe raises her hand to signal I've won, so I go over and stick out my hand. He took it and Shinji looked like he was going to say something his red haired friend came over and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back to where he was sitting, I kinda just looked at the scene in awe and a feeling my turn was close at hand but nothing happened. So i walked back to where my friends were sitting and sat with waiting for the next match to start.

* * *

3rd POV

Ms. Osakabe: "Next it will be Michael Caboose VS Kaworu Nagisa" she said quietly but still projecting through the building and everyone's ears

A boy with silver hair who looked about 5'6 held up his hand and told her he was a pacifist. So Caboose sat back down kinda happy but also sad about not getting to fight.

Ok then due to Kaworu forfeiting the next fight will be Henry Wong VS Naruto Uzamaki

The 2 friends stood up and walked to the "ring" and gave their good lucks to each other and got ready. yelled go and they were at it or so everyone assumed as they had both disappeared(A/N Naruto moves at the same speed Henry does even though he has not discovered his powers yet, i'm still gonna describe what happens in the fight but no one actually sees the fight.)Henry came in and jumped from behind and tried to back heel kick him in the temple and end it quick except Naruto was already gone. Naruto came in with 2 quick jabs which Henry blocked and countered with a kick to the chest. Now that Naruto was away from Henry found this as a chance to try out his new powers and with that thought activated his powers. Henry rushed forward, disappearing and reappearing wherever he felt was necessary to get in a clean hit. Naruto could do nothing but block these fast punches. Kyuubi could not allow his vessel to lose so he gave some power. Naruto began to be filled with a strange energy and made strange hand signs and suddenly poof there were a hundred Naruto's...all ready to kick Henry's ass. Henry not wanting to be humiliated surrendered to him.

They both flashed again and reappeared with a winner and a loser. As soon as they returned to the ring the bell rung and Ms. Osakabe dismissed them.

* * *

Skip to Team Meeting

Takato POV

Takato:"Yamaki, you missed it I won against this kid in class" he bragged to his Mentor

Henry:"He didn't fight back so you won by default" he explained while Rika leaned against the wall and smirked at their argument

Yamaki: "well that's good and all, but you need to enter your squad name to the office" he told his new charges

Rika: "Ok so are we ever gonna train or was that just you and the other teachers just talking out of your ass. I want to be the strongest" she said apparently annoyed by the laid-back attitude of everyone and the lack of fighting.

"You can have all the violence you want after you get signed and registered for missions,oh by the way our squad name is Hypnos and when you get back maybe we can try unlocking those powers." After Yamaki told her this she was less pissed about not fighting anything with her untapped power."now get going so we can get some training in" he said waving them off

As the squad walked down they noticed countless other teams leave also to get signed up. They even saw Caboose and Naruto. They also see Shinji with some blue-haired girl standing at the sign-up sheet so they walk up and say hi.

Takato: "Hey Shinji, who's your friend" he asked the boy

Shinji: "This is Rei Ayanami, and that other girl you saw in class was Asuka , they're both in my squad."he explained

"Well this is Henry as you already know and this is Rika, they're in my group"He explained"Hey can you pass me the sheet"Takato asked

"oh sorry didn't know i was still holding it."he said handing it to him

"oh it's ok...what dumbass name is Team Seven and Team Blue"just then Naruto and Caboose showed up and whacked him on the head

They both yelled"THAT'S MY NAME!"effectively shutting up Takato and with that they walked away.

Rika:"Takato stop making chit-chat i wanna get a mission, so sign us up already!" she said angrily getting more and more pissed off by the second. Takato hastily finished signing it and said goodbye to Shinji.

Rei:"It was nice to meet you friends of Ikari" she said matter-of-factly

"nice meeting you too rei" Takato said as they walked off. as they were walking back they saw Jeri walking towards the sign-up sheet with 2 other guys. she stopped and came over to hug Henry. Me and Rika had this wtf face until Henry explained how he met Jeri this morning while i was asleep and Rika was already at breakfast. She then introduced her teammates Kazu and Kenta

Kazu:"What's up, chumley"The boy had spiky brown hair and green visor with black and the symbol of hope in gold on his shirt, and khaki short pants

Kenta"Hi"This boy was quieter and had black straight hair, with glasses. He was wearing a white button-up with a brown undershirt with brown short pants

Takato:"nice meeting you all but we need to go" he said while tearing Henry from Jeri. They got back to their training room and saw a note and that said...sorry you took to long me and Riley went out to eat.

"Dammit i don't need this, i can become the strongest by myself i don't need anyone else's help"This apparently being the last straw on the camel's back she left them. She hopefully just went on her motorcycle to cool down.

"Well that was awkward, what do we do now"Takato thought out loud

Henry:"maybe we should just go home and wait for her"just trying to be reasonable

"No, I think i'm gonna go look for her"he told him running off in the direction she did.

"Well, looks like it's time to play some COD black ops 2 when I get home" he said to himself

* * *

Rika's POV

_Rika's Thoughts_

I don't need those weakling me and you can defeat anyone, right Sakuya? she thought **"Rika, although we can handle ourselves doesn't mean we should leave the team."** "We'll go back in the morning, but until then were flying solo. Plus they wouldn't survive without us" **"Rika, I smell...blood. In that alleyway"**"let's go, Sakuya"She parked her bike and ran into the dark alley and was immediately hit with a certain smell.

Rika: "what is that" she said getting dizzy and putting her hand on the brick wall next to her."what is this...*sniff,sniff*...is this blood"she smelled her hand then stared at it with disgust" man this must be one-cra..." and there hunched over a now dead human was a spiky-haired brunette. The worst part of this meeting was he was still eating his victim and when he turned he looked really hungry

* * *

Who is this mysterious boy

Will Takato find Rika in time

well it doesn't because the next chapter's not about them

Reviews


End file.
